Live and Let Die
by K. N. Tecca
Summary: Full Summary in my Profile. DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE THE BLACK ORDER Rated T for swearing. This has no pairings for the original characters i.e. Allen, Lenalee, Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, etc This story is almost entirely OC's I created. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to the future of the Black Order. The akuma have gone out of control since the defeat of the Millennium Earl… Or have they?

I don't know anymore… The Black Order may or may not fall….

This definitely isn't how it's supposed to be…

To change the past or move on to the future…

I can't decide my head hurts… They all are depending on me I can't do this. I can't even believe how this started.

~Amber~

It was so long ago, even before I was born…


	2. Journal 1 Kelsey

Journal #1

I've decided to keep a journal of what going on here because I think it's important… and very interesting.

After I had moved to another city—just me, my sister and bother—my life took its hugest change.

However, I don't mean that I lost friends or had to get used to a new school. No, that has nothing to do with the change thingy…

I never had friends before I moved. Everyone thought I was crazy, but they were probably right… Off topic… And I didn't have to leave my friends until 3 weeks after I moved.

I was taken by these freaks who call themselves exorcists of the Dark Religious Order, or the Black Order for short. They took me in, told me what to do and I have no say in it what-so-ever.

See, this 'Black Order' destroyed this fat guy who doesn't like humans. Anyway, the fat guy apparently created these demon machines called Akuma and told them to slaughter the human race.

Well, when the fat guy died, these machines continued destroying like no tomorrow. So, the Black Order was reformed after about 100 years after the original destruction of the fat guy (*just figured out his name was the Millennium Earl*) to kill the rouge Akuma.

The Exorcists (freaks) are the chosen ones and something about Innocence, God's Crystal, accommodators and the deaths of millions of people… I think… I don't know frankly, I stopped listening after the first five minutes.

Now, the people who took me said something about me becoming an exorcist, which made me itch. They looked like freaks, I swear! I hated them from now to the end of my times. They are horrible, stupid, rude people and I for one…

I should stop now before this entire page is covered in rants and stuff about how much I hate them.

Whatever, though. I miss my friends and my eccentric family. I don't want to be a chosen one or whatever. I don't want to be here or anywhere near here. This place is dull and I hate it!

I want to go home… I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want my friends back I want my family back… My school, my home, my neighbors, my dog, my cat, my stuff, my life…

I want my life back from these freaks…

*Kelsey Torrent*

* * *

**Isn't that the shortest thing you've ever seen? *cough* so yeah it looked longer on paper than it did typed... So hence why it's so short!**

**That's no excuse is it? well whatever...**

**Constructive Critsism and comments please! And I don't want any flames! I warned you that if you like the Black Order you shouldn't read so I don't want to hear anything about how the Black Order isn't that bad nad blah blah blah...  
**


	3. Journal 2 Kelsey

**I'm sorry for the late post... I was busy with School finals and the such (projects, etc.) But this will definitely be continuing...**

**Like right now!  
**

**

* * *

**

Journal #2

Why aren't there any signs? None, not anywhere in this entire damn place! Which is why I'm lost… again…

"Why are all the damn walls gray," I hissed to myself, "Why not blue or red, maybe even purple!" I continued grumbling to myself as I tried to find my way to the… Wait, where was I going again? Shit…

Oh yeah! The cafeteria! I was starving! But I had no damn idea where I was…

Yes, that's me. Grumbling, getting lost, cussing, forgetting where I was going. That's practically the story of my life. At least, my life in the Black Order.

God I hate this place…

But going back to the best day ever (not…), I decided to open a door, to see if I knew the room or something. I don't know, I was hungry! I stood in front of a random door and opened it up… Congratulations, behind door number 1 was nothing! Hurray!

I slammed it shut. But before I could walk away, I hear something crash inside.

"Sssshhhhiiiitttt," I whined. I broke something again and Malcolm [our resident pain in the a—I mean wonderful and loving… screw it. He's the head officer] would kill me for it. It's not like I don't get in enough trouble as it is.

I went to open the door when I heard someone behind me: "What are you doing?" I nearly jumped three feet in the air when I hear him. I turned to find an exorcist (thankfully not Malcolm) staring me right in the face. He had a long, black ponytail and dark eyes that scanned me as though I did something stupid…

I probably did, who knows?

"Being lost? Breaking stuff I shouldn't?" I grinned.

He blinked a few times before saying, "Well at least it wasn't valuable."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he smiled, "That room hasn't been used since the first war. There's no way anything valuable would be in there." Thinking back on this, I should've walked away right there and never spoke with him again.

But then I'd be either dead or still in this rat hole…

"What's your name?" I turned to face him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Roy Delant," he held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it. It's this thing—I don't trust people… at all.

"I'm Kelsey Torrent," I replied uninterested in his hand. I stared at the door. It seemed normal but was anything normal in this sorry place of a building? I'll answer that for you. **No**.

"Well, at least I can still…" Roy went towards the door, until we heard someone behind us say: "What are you two doing down here."

I jumped and turned around to see Malcolm turn from one of the gray corners from one of the gray halls (I swear, tonight these halls are getting spray painted.)

"Well, mister I-seem-to-know-what's-right-and-what's-wrong," I smiled, "I am lost and Roy here was about to show me to the cafeteria." I grabbed Roy by his wrist and pulled him away from Malcolm and the mystical-magical-door before Malcolm could yell at me for what I just said.

"Wrong way," Roy mumbled. I turned in a huff and walked right back past Malcolm in my fit of rage. I paused around a corner where our head officer couldn't hear us. Sighing I let go of Roy's hand.

"Well now that that's settled," I said brushing my hands on the front of my pants, "What the hell were you doing?"

He was silent for a minute before saying, "That is none of your concern."

"Yes it is," I replied.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look," he finally said, "It is none of your concern and it will not be any of your concern. Ever." Yeah right, and my name's not Kelsey Torrent.

"Well I plan to make it my business," I smiled slyly, before pushing open the cafeteria doors and marching in for my meal.

The cafeteria is loud and annoying. Full of people. I don't like these people. Hate. That is the appropriate word for my feelings towards these people. I don't like them at all. I hate anything to do with the Black Order even though I'm a member.

"Well let's see," I mumbled to myself looking for someone with a parasite innocence. Parasite innocence equals more food. More food equals more plates. More plates equals more hiding space for me.

I hissed to myself when I didn't see anyone with a parasite innocence. Roy walked by me with a smirk. I looked at him with the 'I'm going to kill you' look. Roy whistled as he joined an Australian guy with sandy blonde hair. I hissed a little to myself. Looking at the table they sat down on, I noticed its length and that there were two other people as far as possible from them on the other side of said table. I looked to see they were both girls of different descent—Asian and Puerto Rican. The Asian girl had fiery red hair and the Puerto Rican had black hair.

I raised an eyebrow, before sitting right in between them. Before you say anything, no this isn't the best idea ever... trust me. Doesn't matter though, I never make good decisions. Like dropping that water balloon on Malcolm's head… Good times…

Back on topic, this is one of the stupidest ideas of my life. I know what you're thinking, 'it doesn't matter, what was going to happen, is going to happen.' Don't ever let anyone tell you that, every decision counts. I learned that the hard way.

The moment I sat down, I began to…uh… hear what they were saying…(okay I was eavesdropping but don't tell me you've never done it before!)

"So moron A and B were telling others about their ideas," the Puerto Rican murmured, "It's such bullshit. The Order, hiding something. As if."

"_Hiding something?"_ This piqued my curiosity. I started paying very close attention to their conversation.

"Who knows Jane," the redhead shrugged, "We know about as much as anybody else, so I'm not gonna get involved."

"Well they certainly don't, those little bastards," the Puerto Rican—Jane—mumbled, then said rather loudly, "But it doesn't matter to you assholes, huh?"

The Australian spit out whatever he was drinking, and then stood, "What the hell did you just say!"

"You heard me asshole," Jane smiled, standing.

"You better take that back bitch," the Australian stood.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Jane hissed.

Roy stood as well, "John, don't do this. Not again."

"No, I'm gonna kick her sorry ass," the Australian—John—hissed. He was going to throw the first punch, when an all too familiar voice called out behind us all.

"John! Jane!" Malcolm yelled, "Get over here!" Jane hissed and John growled and then slumped over there together, arguing with each other the entire way there.

Roy sighed once they were gone and looked over at the redhead. She smiled in response and rolled her eyes. Then (get this) they sat together! For people, whose friends hated each other, they sure liked each other.

"They always argue like that," the read-head sighed, "And it's always about what you two think of the Order." (The funny part about this Whole situation is that I'm practically invisible. They haven't noticed me yet.)

"Well, it's not our fault rumors float around fast," Roy shrugged, "I wish that they would shut up and leave us alone. It's hard enough looking for that hidden information, if it even exists, without Malcolm looking at me funny the entire time…"

"Well," the redhead began, "I wish I could do something but I don't want to ruin a good friendship with Jane…" Roy looked at her confused. He opened his mouth, but she continued: "And besides, don't you think you think it's kind of ridiculous?"

"That's not what my family thought, or John's family," Roy growled, looking away.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I can't keep trying to cover for you," she sighed. She bit her lip and started again, "I get that you believe the Order is hiding something and I get that you don't trust them, but, honestly Roy, what I don't get is the seriousness behind your crazy belief in the Noah Clan." I almost choked. _Noahs?…_

_But… They don't exist anymore…_

**End of Journal #2**

**

* * *

**

**This one is definetly longer than the last.**

**I wish this one hadn't taken so long to type...**


	4. Journal 3 Kelsey

**A/N The title of this story (in response to a question I got in the reviews) I made up on a whim. It had nothing to with songs by Green Day or Paul McCartney. I didn't even think of those songs when it came up…**

**But besides the point, very sorry for the late reply! I almost forgot it existed until I was doing a file clean up and I found it on my flash drive…**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Journal #3

Have you ever almost choked on something because someone said something funny, or weird? That's how this situation was right now. I really need to stop drinking stuff when eavesdropping…

"Look Sarah," Roy began, "I know you don't get it, but I fully believe that they're back. How else would there be so many akuma? It makes so much sense for the Noah Clan to be back."

"No it doesn't," the redhead—Sarah—replied, "I don't know what's wrong with you sometimes." She got up and left. Roy didn't argue. He sighed and left as well… I stared forward for a bit.

_So moron A and B were telling others about their ideas_

_It's such bullshit. The Order, hiding something. As if._

'Hiding something?' I thought to myself. 'Does it really work that way?'

Have you ever noticed, we, as humans, often say the most ironic things. Here's mine:

"I shouldn't dwell on it," I sighed, "It doesn't concern me." I stood and left as well…

We say the darndest things!

Have you ever noticed you often see people you don't want to at the worst moments?

Roy is definitely one of those people. I'm trying to avoid him as I contemplate everything I've heard in this single day. However, it never works that way. Life just sucks that way, you know?

No matter where I went, I saw his grinning ass with that Australian guy (John, right? *looks back in Journals* Yep, it was John.) I honestly think life has it out for me, because, besides those two, I kept seeing Sarah and Jane (I think I got there names right… *checks again* Yep, I'm right.) I now seem to think I wasn't as invisible as I thought, because they kept looking at me like I had stolen something from them.

Technically, I had stolen something… Their privacy.

Jon was particularly observant, every time I saw him; he looked at me as though trying to see if I had something to hide. Though, Roy was a little worse, since he knew me technically.

The only thing worse about this is that Malcolm seems to have it out for me even more so than before! I don't even get why! It's like his sole goal in life is to make my life a living hell! Somehow, I've got to let this go… I mean, as long as they don't approach me, everything's fine, right? Right…

Do you remember, sometime in the last journal entry, when I said the halls were getting spray painted? If you don't just go back a bit and look for it. Look for the part where I mention the gray corner and gray hall…

Anywho, I was joking then. I was honestly serious. I took the spray paint I had in my room, under my bed and I went around the Order spraying each wall with a colored number; each one stood for where each hall led.

Everything was perfect. No Malcolm, silent (now colorful) halls and the smell a room has when you enter it during an open house… Well, everything **was** perfect until I heard a very heated conversation down the number 6 purple: the hall with the empty rooms leading to the cafeteria.

As I got closer, I began recognizing a very familiar Australian accent, followed by another similar voice…

"…And I don't think it's down this way. I still think it was over there!" I heard John hiss. I hid behind wall number 4 red and looked beyond it towards the two. John was standing in front of the door I had slammed shut earlier today (possibly breaking something inside) and Roy was across from him with a lock picking kit in one hand, the other clenched as though he was going to punch John in the face.

"John," Roy began through his teeth, "This has got to be it. There is no other place that recording would be."

You know how they say curiosity killed the cat?

For me, it just got the 'exorcist' in a lot of trouble later…

It killed me so much that I had no idea what they were talking about, that I actually walked out and tapped Roy on the head with a spray can. John laughed a bit when Roy jumped a few feet into the air. He turned around quickly and then frowned when he saw me.

"What are **you** doing here?" he demanded quietly. I smiled and cocked my head to the side in complete innocence.

"I can't take a simple walk when I'm bored and feel like giving the Order some color?" I replied, whispering, "What about you guys? What are you doing?"

Roy began biting the inside of his lip (you could tell from the way in was pushed in) and then replied with, "That's none of your concern."

I smiled a little bigger, "Didn't you say the same thing earlier today? I told you I'd make it my business…" I snatched the lock picking kit from his hand and began fiddling with the door. John had to stop him from killing me. Instead he bit his lip even harder as some sort of way of controlling his anger.

"What are you doing?" Roy finally hissed in an angry whisper. I shushed him and waved my hand a bit before replying: "I'm picking this lock…"

It was John's turn to speak, "And you are sure you can do this…?" I nodded and then waved my hand a bit again, as though to tell them I wanted them to shut up (this way is much nicer though.)

Finally a small click was heard, and the door swung open with a slight push. Roy was the first in, almost trampling me in the process. The John, more politely, scooted around me, and ran in. I stared at the spray paint can I had dropped a bit earlier. I could've just picked it up and left…

But what would be the fun in that?

I, instead, kicked into the shadows, only hearing a slight _clink_ when it hit the wall (a very quiet _clink_ thank God) and walked in to join them.

The first thing I noticed was the dust. There were layers of it every where. Then I began seeing the shapes the 'mounds of dust' took: a bed, a bookshelf, some sort of mirror, a large shelf above the bed, and a box, that was on the ground (my doing probably…) Then I began to see what Roy and John were doing. They seemed to be frantically looking around for something, for what I didn't know.

"I told you this wasn't the place, there's not enough stuff in the room," John whispered.

"It is!" Roy replied, more frantic than John was, "Just look harder!" I cocked my head to the side, before closing the door. The only difference that made was that no one would wonder why a normally closed door would be open in the middle of the night. They looked at me for all of 4.2 seconds, then they went back to their work.

Seeing them so frantic, I began shuffling through things too. I didn't even know what I was looking for, but I figured I might as well do something.

I had locked the door in case someone tried to get in, this way we could hear him or her first…

Which we did…

Roy was the first. The small clicking of someone inserting a key into a keyhole was first heard by his ears (apparently those ears of his were able to hear anything…)

'Hide,' Roy turned to both John and me and mouthed out that one word. John immediately took the closet. Roy went to the bathroom to hide, closing the door quietly. I looked around for a bit, before nose diving under the bed, pushing past old books and other clutter…

Only five seconds later did I hear the door open and did I see large boots I recognized, but couldn't quite remember who wore them. I heard a few papers shuffling around and then a sigh, followed by a voice I knew by heart, one that always seemed to be yelling at me: "Where are those documents? I can't let that happen again." Malcolm. He was looking for something…

For even a split second, a part of me wanted to crawl out and ask what had happened to make him sound so sad. However, not only would I get in trouble for not being in bed, I'd never find out what had happened.

I heard Malcolm sigh again and leave closing the door on his way out… I heard Roy and John get out of their hiding places. I stayed where I was.

"You think that girl got caught?" I heard John ask Roy.

"Her name's Kelsey and she probably did," Roy replied, "We should go." I heard them leave and close the door. I sighed and breathed more dust in front of me. Didn't matter to me though, let them think what they wanted. I began crawling out and then I remembered the books I had felt when I nosed dived. I looked at them and then took all of them, three in total. However, as I was crawling out I felt something else against my foot, so I kicked that out too. Once my 'treasures' and I had been freed, I plopped onto the ground and looked at all three books. The first one was a book with a weird symbol on the front and some sort of metal band that looked like an intricate locking system. I set that one down. The next was some type of money managing plan of something… I pushed that back under the bed. The last was a simple bound book. I opened it and it had some sort of old writing inside. The cursive was very intricate, but I could make out:

_T*k* t**s, i* w**l *** y*u k*** tr*c* of t** im**rt*nt th***s ** l*f*._

Believe me it just looked odd… The blanks were letters I couldn't understand. I began flipping through the book and noticed that it was blank… Completely and utterly blank.

And guess what I did that night?

I sat there on the floor and, taking a pencil from my jean pocket (I had worn these earlier and forgot to take the pencil out), I wrote. I wrote about everything that has happened so far. I wrote what you're reading… I wrote my journal…

After about an hour and a half of writing and I closed the book gently and looked down. I finally noticed what my foot had kicked out earlier. It was tiny golem…

Let me explain: a golem is a communication device. It looks like a small bat thing with a spherical body with a white dot on it… It let's us keep in contact with the Order or our fellow exorcists. They were used in the original Order too…

Back to my find, it was a tiny golem, but it didn't look like the ones I was familiar with. Instead of black bat wings, this one had gold, feathered-looking wings. Its small spherical body was golden as well, with a cross on its face instead of a white dot. Also on its small body were two little horns in front of its wings and for little feet on its bottom. Lastly, I saw a very long tail, with a very large end with a swirl design on it.

It looked at it and then, since it hadn't moved at all, grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Then, grabbing my new (old looking, but it's new to me) journal and the other book with the lock, I high-tailed out of there…

Luckily I wasn't caught.

**End of Journal #3**

**

* * *

I'll understand if you think its bad... I wrote this at 3 in the morning...  
**


End file.
